User talk:White44Tree
Welcome We should always link to Wikipedia whenever it's possible. Do not deliberately change WP links to another wikia websites, as this can be considered advertising, and may result in a block. Thank you. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 05:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: That is not an "invented rule", it is part of a Manual of Style which everyone has to follow. Can't say much else to reply your nonsense message on my talk page. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:38, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Profanity on the Pages It seems that you are against profanity and I don't mind, but you can't just remove cases of it from the pages like you did for this one and that one. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your promotion request and Talk page Good day sir. Unfortunately you do not meet the criteria for promotion, and you also must be a Patroller for at least four months to be eligible to be promoted to an Administrator. Please read the information at the top of the Requests for Promotion page for the full requirements for promotion. Additionally, please do not remove content from your Talk page. If you wish to hide the current version of your Talk page, please feel free to . If you require any help, pease feel free to ask me or any other Staff member. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:31, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Threats of legal action to any user, but in particular members of Staff, are highly uncivil and will not be tolerated. I am fully within my legal rights to decline your promotion request, and threatening me is not going to earn you any favorable reviews for promotion. This will be your only warning - any further threats will result in a block. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:55, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :If your legal threat was intended as a joke, I certainly did not find it comical. Considering the fact that I hardly know you, such a serious-sounding "joke" can easily be misinterpreted. The warning still stands, as your actions can still be regarded as uncivil. Additionally, such immature behavior is unbecoming of a potential Staff member, and if you wish to have a chance of being promoted, you must not behave in that manner when interacting with users whom you do not know, as they may take it as a genuine threat, as I did. Also, please sign your messages with four tilde marks (~~~~) so that they can easily be identified. Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:23, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I do not see how I am abusing you; I am merely doing my job of enforcing the policy. If you knew me well and made a similar joke, I would still not have found it funny, but I may not have issued a warning, as I would (presumably) be used to those kind of antics. I must also point out that the tone of the messages that you sent after the first one was not particularly civil either, hence my decision to uphold my warning. Believe me, I like a good joke, but a joke is only pleasant if all parties find it humorous. You are still welcome to contribute constructively on this wiki, but please try to be a bit more respectful with your messages. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:57, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm sure your poor maturity means you're no longer welcome here or any other Wikia you'd end up causing trouble. In this case, you're likely to earn a block from ALL Wikias from your incivility. 19:38, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I would not go so far as my colleague, though I can see somewhat where he is coming from. After your month-long block has expired, you are more than welcome to constructively contribute to this wiki. To clarify, your joke to me would not strictly have been against the policy in and of itself if you had explained the nature of your action to me in a polite manner, but your response to my warning in particular was what convinced me of your incivility. A little courtesy goes a long way, especially when it comes to text communication, where one cannot judge intent by voice or facial expressions. Please do not feel intimidated by me and other Staff: we are here to help, and will respect you as long as you return the favor. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:10, December 15, 2016 (UTC) |1 month}} Monk Talk 19:42, December 14, 2016 (UTC)